Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a digital exposure device using a grating light valve (GLV), and a digital exposure device using a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), which are capable of improving resolution.
Discussion of the Background
In general, according to a method of forming a pattern on a substrate configuring a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or a flat panel display (FPD), a pattern material is applied to the substrate and is then selectively exposed using a photomask. Then the pattern is formed by selectively removing a pattern material portion having a changed chemical property, or other portions.
However, as substrates become larger and include smaller patterns, digital exposure devices for forming such patterns on a substrate, without a photomask, are being developed. Such a digital exposure device forms a pattern by transmitting a light beam onto a substrate with pattern information including electrical signals, by using an electronic device.
Such a digital exposure device may include a GLV or a DMD.
The digital exposure device including a GLV includes a GLV configured with one pair of ribbons and turns the GLV on/off through an optical interference phenomenon occurring when incident light is diffracted by a position difference between the two ribbons. In the digital exposure device including a DMD, a plurality of micro mirrors reflect a light, which is incident a predetermined angle, at a desired angle, and other light at a different angle, so that only selected light is exposed.